Clique
by Aubrie1234
Summary: (Side-story to Sapphire & Jasper) They needed to relax from all the stress that they'd gone through over the past four months, so they decided to go on a pre-wedding vacation. Alex wanted to make it up to Doyle, wanted to fix everything, and so he thought that this would be the best way to do it. He didn't realize Doyle had his own agenda...
1. Part 1

Clique

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**AN: Usually I don't do these Author's Notes at the top, but there's a reason for this. This is actually a oneshot (as posted in the fourth part) but I split this into parts because one part of it is of a mature nature. so you can read all of it at once in Pt. 4 or read it by parts (Pt. 1, 2, 3).**

* * *

After Christmas came and went and they spent New Years with the Saturdays, Doyle and Alex decided to take a pre-wedding honeymoon to both have time for themselves and to sort some details about the wedding out. They hadn't really had any time to themselves, as they'd shared the house with the Saturdays and didn't have their own home. Doyle was trying to find said home, but they couldn't decide on where to live or what home they wanted. This was another thing that they would be working out on their pre-wedding honeymoon, though Doc had offered to build them a house if need be. It was not off the table, but they weren't trying to think about it at the moment. With the finish up of their big journey about a month ago, they needed time to relax by themselves. This was their opportunity and they were taking it.

"Do those even exist?" asked Zak as the two men packed up. The boy was watching them pack, the only one in the room.

"It does, Miniman." Doyle ruffled Zak's hair, causing the boy to move away and fix it, "How else would we be going on one?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know this stuff!"

"Leave it be you two." Alex said, closing his suitcase, "You ready yet, Strawberry?"

"Almost." Zak stuck out his tongue at the mention of the pet name.

"_Why_ do you _call_ him that? It's weird!"

"Maybe to you, Zak, but it's one of the ways we show our love." Alex said.

"Then tell me where you guys are going instead?" Doyle and Alex shared a look.

"I was thinking Norway."

"Wherever you wanna go is fine with me." Doyle said, "Should we pack more?"

"No, this is fine."

"That's pretty far." Zak was frowning, "How long will you guys be gone?"

"'Bout two weeks." Doyle estimated, "You worried about us, Miniman?" Zak crossed his arms.

"No, it'll just be boring around here without you guys!"

"You seemed to have plenty of fun when we weren't around." Alex pointed out.

"That was different."

"For eleven years?" Doyle raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind!" Alex shook his head and crouched to Zak's level.

"Look, we won't be gone forever." he said, "It's just two weeks. It's not like what happened over the past four months. We'll be back sooner than you think." Zak's face changed to worry and he looked away.

"Just...just be careful, okay?" He suddenly hugged Alex and, though the blond froze up at first, Alex soon hugged back.

"We will, Zakman." Doyle also gave the boy a hug after he was finished with Alex, "Don't worry about us." He glanced up from the hug and, at the door, saw Francis peeking in. The ex-agent was still with the Saturdays after what had happened and safe, but it seemed even he was nervous about their leaving. It was because of Alex that he was safe now and Doyle could understand his anxiety. The redhead gave him a small thumbs up to reassure him. Francis smiled and nodded before disappearing. Doyle wondered if Francis had actually taken the reassurance to heart. He hoped the boy had.

* * *

"Here we are." Alex looked around, "We're looking for the Smarthotel Oslo, it shouldn't be far from here."

"By 'far,' you mean a 45 minute drive from here." Doyle checked his phone for the hotel's location.

"Well, we _did_ have to park at the airport, regardless of taking the Griffon or a regular airplane." Alex guided him over to a different area of the airport, "There's a train system that'll let us get to the city in half as much time."

"Gotcha." It didn't take them long to find the station and they got there just in time to board a train. Less than half an hour later they found themselves in Oslo itself and Alex quickly hailed a taxi.

"You've got a knack for grabbing taxis, you know that?" Doyle spoke, "Have I mentioned that before?"

"You learn how to do it when you've had my job as long as I did. And no, you haven't."

"Should've, I noticed how you managed to do it before." A pause formed in the conversation as Alex gave the driver directions in Norwegian. Doyle could have tried, but he doubted his Norwegian was as good as Alex's. He could understand it, but that didn't mean he could speak it. Soon enough they were making their way into the Smarthotel and checking in. Doyle looked around as they did so.

"Interesting place. Why here?"

"A few reasons. I've got our key, let's head up to our room." Doyle nodded and followed behind his fiancé as they walked to the elevator and took the lift up for several floors. Doyle glanced at Alex sometimes and found him observing everything, but not in a truly interested way. The redhead frowned.

"Hey. This isn't a job." Alex blinked and turned to Doyle.

"What?"

"This isn't a mission, Al." Doyle softened, "Just relax."

"Right, relax..." Alex gave a sigh. Before Doyle could say anything else, the elevator dinged and let them out on their floor. Alex led the way, going on, "It also has a bar and dining room around here somewhere. I'd rather not have any alcohol, though."

"You and me both." Doyle frowned at the doors they passed, "Aren't these spaced a little close together?"

"The rooms are small, but they've got a modern look and are just fine. I mean, it's only the two of us." Alex glanced at Doyle, "Do you not like this?" The bigger man shook his head.

"It's not that." he said, "It's just a little strange. It makes me feel like I'm living with Van Rook again."

"I see." The blond stopped, "We're here." He slid the keycard in and out and soon they were able to enter the room. As Alex had said, the room was small with a window on the other side, but it did have a modern look to it that made it feel comfy (definitely comfier than anything Van Rook found, at least). The door was also kinda thick, as well as the walls, causing Doyle to raise an eyebrow but not question it. As they brought their stuff inside, he walked over to the window and looked out. They were on the 3rd floor and the city still looked nice, even if you couldn't see a good scope of it from that floor.

"So, why here?" Doyle looked back at him. Alex shrugged.

"Oslo seemed like a nice place to spend some time together. I know you've traveled a lot yourself, I didn't know if you've been here before, but both of us should have a place where we don't have to worry about being hunted down or have something to do." Doyle blinked, then looked back out the window.

"I've never been here. I've actually not been in Norway before, if you can believe it. I've only been in Denmark and Sweden." Doyle's fingers tapped out a beat on the glass, "Everything's so pretty."

"Snow always does that." Alex noted, "You wanna go explore for a while?" Doyle shrugged.

"Dunno. I mean, we've got two weeks to stay here."

"It can go by fast."

"True. Doesn't mean I like the cold, though." Alex laughed.

"It's not that bad."

"Coming from the guy whose country spends half the year in fog and cold." Alex snorted.

"England's not always like that."

"Not from my experience." Doyle turned back with a smile, "Can't we just cuddle a while before we go out?" Alex smiled back.

"I suppose we could." They sat on the bed together, Doyle wrapping his arms around the smaller man, and Alex turned on the TV opposite the bed, making sure subtitles were on. Alex listened to Doyle's heartbeat thrum behind him and it made him feel nice. It could always put him to sleep and he didn't mind, but he made himself stay awake so that he could remind Doyle of his promise later. Alex had been in Norway's capital, but he never had a chance to look around. He wasn't going to lose that while he had this chance.

* * *

Somehow, they'd found themselves at a gay bar later that week. Doyle was not comfortable at this revelation for some reason and wanted to leave, but because it was so crowded at the moment, they had to stay there. They didn't drink and just watched everything around them, watching how people interacted and trying to catch a few phrases here and there. Alex sat beside Doyle in one of the booths there and noticed how many looks they were getting. He glared them away.

"I can see how this place makes you uncomfortable." Alex glared off another person, "I wish they'd get that we're together and not bother us."

"It's not that." Doyle sighed. He stared into the glass of water he'd ordered, then said, "You remember how I mentioned that I worked at a strip club, once upon a time?" Alex nodded, not taking his eyes away from the people around them, "It was a gay strip club. This isn't the first time I've had people ogling me, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"But that isn't the only thing, is it?" Alex asked. Doyle shook his head, even though Alex didn't see it.

"No, it's not. After the shows, sometimes even during them, I'd get harassed." He shook his head again, "You have no idea how many times I wanted to have them arrested for sexual assault." Alex frowned and turned to him.

"Why didn't you? Don't tell me that you thought you couldn't because you were gay." Doyle nodded, "Sexual assault on any person should be reported, no matter their orientation. Doyle-"

"Don't tell me how to live the past, Alex." The redhead gave him a dark look, "It happened, it can't be changed. You know that better than anyone." Alex watched as Doyle looked back at his drink, a saddened look on his face.

"Hey there." Alex turned to see that a man had come over, a kind look on his face. Blond hair, blue eyes. Alex glared. He didn't trust him. The man held his hands up in a placating gesture, "I'm not here to cause trouble. Just wondering if things were okay."

"Things are fine." said Alex, voice cold.

"You sure?" This guy was persistent, unaffected by Alex's glare or just not caring. The ex-spy opened his mouth to speak when Doyle suddenly did so.

"He's my fiancé." He raised his head to stare the stranger in the eyes, "We were just arguing. He's not trying to hurt me or anything, I promise." The guy raised an eyebrow, a little disbelieving. Doyle grinned, "You're really afraid for someone like me? Someone who could throw him," Doyle jerked his thumb at Alex, "across the room with one hand? Trust me, I can hold my own if something happens. You don't have to worry."

"...You have a point." The man nodded and moved away, disappearing into the crowd. Doyle dropped his grin and head. Alex put an arm around his waist.

"Thanks."

"No prob." The ex-mercenary turned and kissed the top of Alex's head, "And he was an honest guy. Don't get so jealous."

"I wasn't jealous." Alex protested, "Or protective, if that's what you were thinking." Doyle chuckled.

"You're the best, Babe." Doyle leaned into his side, leaning on him, and Alex smiled. He looked around and, seeing that it was now clearer, nudged Doyle and said, "We can get out now." Doyle didn't need any more prodding and they ran out after paying their tab. They held hands as they walked the nighttime streets, Doyle glancing back every so often for anyone who might follow. Old habits die hard, and this wasn't one from his time with Van Rook. Alex noticed this and said nothing. He knew what Doyle was doing and understood the habit. He only tightened his grip on the redhead's hand.


	2. Part 2 (M-rating)

Clique

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Already a week had passed and Doyle decided he'd waited long enough. He had a feeling Alex had picked their room for the same reason he wanted it and he didn't mind. This just made things easier and he wouldn't get in too much trouble (hopefully). It was when they returned from a walk in the Palace Park, not far from their hotel, that Doyle decided to make his move. As Alex locked the door, he moved over to the window, trying to gather his courage. He couldn't lose his nerve, not now.

"Al?"

"Yeah?" Alex walked over to Doyle's side and stared out the window.

"Do you… Do you mind if I do this?"

"What?" Alex asked, confused. He wasn't able to say anything else as the redhead kissed him, and not exactly in the usual gentle way. Doyle was determined about something. It made Alex feel nice and warm in seconds and he berated himself. He couldn't do anything if his fiancé didn't want it. When Doyle pulled away, Alex felt butterflies in his stomach. He'd only seen such a loving, wanting look once before.

"You gave me the time of my life, Alex. I never got to repay you." He let his hand trail down Alex's side and the blond shivered, "Let me do it."

"I'd let you do it any time you want for as long as you want. It just all depends on you. I know you're not exactly a sexual person-" Doyle put a finger over Alex's mouth to silence him.

"I know that. I know I'm an asexual biromantic. But sometimes asexual people get the urge to have sex, and part of the time that urge it to pleasure their lovers. I want this, and I wanna do it for you because _I love you_."

"I'd love for you to, only..." Alex cast his eyes to the side, "I'm afraid that, for everything you wanna do, you might not be able to do it all." Doyle frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a pansexual homoromantic, but that's not everything about me. I've got this thing, a condition I guess, called hypersexuality. I'll just want more and more sex and I'm afraid you might get tired of doing so much and not want to have anything to do with me, thinking I'm needy or something."

"Oh Alex..." Doyle took the other into a hug, "I'll never think that about you. I'd love you for anything you are or that you have." He kissed the ex-spy again, softer this time, "This is your time to have fun. You tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." Alex smiled and rested a hand on the crook of Doyle's arm.

"Then I want you to do what _you_ think is best. Just let it be known that I've got a few kinks." He winked, "I'll let you figure them out." Doyle grinned back, blushing a little.

"I'll give you the time of your life, just like you did to me." Doyle kissed him again, harder and faster this time, and Alex gave a small moan. The ex-mercenary easily picked up Alex and fell on the bed with him, careful enough not to hurt the blond but still locked in the kiss. It had been a long time since he'd done this but he wasn't nervous. After breaking off the kiss he took off his gloves and moved on to Alex's neck, kissing gently and listening to Alex's moans. The blond's hands, which had been resting on Doyle's sides, now moved up to his head, grabbing his hair and shoulder.

"Harder!" Alex gasped. Doyle didn't like to hurt Alex, but he trusted the other, and so he bit down. Alex gave a cry and gripped harder, but Doyle knew the cry was a happy one. He licked at the spot where he bit down, knowing it was going to become a bruise or hickey later.

"You like pain?" he whispered against Alex's skin.

"Like you have no idea." The blond tugged the hand that had a grip in Doyle's hair, "Do it more." Doyle leaned down again. Alex whimpered as teeth bit down and the wounds licked, hitching his breath and moving his head so that Doyle would have more room to work with. His hips jerked up a little as Doyle ran a hand under his shirt, just rubbing his skin.

"You're really responsive and have no resistance to this, do you?" Alex turned his head to give the redhead a look. Doyle chuckled and moved away from the blond's neck, moving a leg in between Alex's. Hips jerked again and Doyle could feel Alex was hard, even through the material, "How did you have such self-control when you were doing this to me?"

"Because it was your first time." Alex panted, "I didn't want you to get hurt or have a bad time." Doyle softened.

"You didn't have to." He pushed Alex's shirt up, exposing his skin, "I wouldn't have cared. I just wanted your present."

"Maybe I'll do better ne- ah!" The blond gasped as Doyle ran a hand over his chest and grazed his nipples. The redhead gave a sly grin before leaning down again to take one of the nipples in his mouth and suck on it. The other he took in his hand and twisted. Alex keened and dug his nails into Doyle's back, trying to find a grip in the material.

"Doyle!" he whined, "Doyle!" It seemed he was close, his hips jerking more frequent now. The bigger man pushed on and, thinking of Alex's pain kink, bit down and dragged his nails across the blond's scar-crossed chest. Alex gave a yell and seemed the spasm a bit and then calmed, but Doyle knew better. He moved to kiss Alex's forehead.

"You ready for Round 2?" The ex-spy looked at him, eyes wide, and nodded, "Then let go of me and take off your shirt." Doyle did the same, exposing his chest to his fiancé. Alex nearly tore his shirt in his haste. Doyle kissed him on the lips again, tasting him, _touching _him… Alex moaned, feeling himself start to get hard again.

"You...You sure you've not done this before?" he panted after Doyle broke the kiss.

"Definitely. And looks to me like you're pretty hypersensitive during sex, not to mention your hypersexuality." Doyle trailed a hand down the middle of Alex's chest, taking note of the red marks he'd left minutes ago. Alex moved his hands to rest against Doyle's sides, "You'll probably come again before we get to the good part, so I hope you can keep up." Doyle's hand moved farther down to Alex's crotch and felt him through the material. Alex whimpered and bucked his hips again. Doyle moved his free hand to dip behind the blond and push into his underwear to touch his ass, pushing down Alex's pants and underwear. The ex-spy's hands scrambled to push them down but the ex-mercenary grabbed his hands and made him stop.

"Let me do this." Alex met his eyes and nodded. He put his hands on Doyle's shoulders so that he wouldn't be tempted to speed things up. Doyle continued tugging his pants off but only so his ass was bare. The redhead kept the material between his hand and Alex's crotch and trailed a finger close to the crack. Alex whimpered again. Doyle took the rest of Alex's pants away, as well as any other clothing he had on, such as his shoes, and stared down at his fiancé. Alex was bare, a little wet around his private area, Doyle was not, and the blond was whining for more touching. He seemed like such a child, but Doyle knew that wasn't it. Alex hadn't been allowed to be free for a long time, not with his spying job. He had every right to act the way he wanted at the moment.

"Touch me!" Alex pleaded, "Please!"

"Give me a sec." Doyle murmured, "You look so, so pretty, you know? Maybe I should do this more often..." Alex was unable to answer as Doyle leaned down and licked the inside of his thighs, causing the other to mewl with pleasure.

"I-I'm not pretty." Alex managed, "I'm- gah- I'm covered in scars. I'm any...anything but."

"Says you." Doyle's warm breath on his skin caused the smaller man to shiver, "To me, even though they tell terrible stories, your scars are still you. They make you who you are, and they don't take away your beauty." Doyle bit down and Alex gave a cry. He licked the wound, going on, "Though I hate your scars, I also love them. They tell me that, at the end of the day, you're still here, and you're with me."

"Doyle..." Alex whimpered. He gasped when Doyle moved a hand to hold his cock. The redhead didn't grab it, just let it rest in his hand before moving up and trading the cock for the balls. Alex was moaning and digging his fingers into Doyle's shoulders, nails beginning to draw blood. The ex-mercenary didn't care, as long as Alex was happy. He fondled the appendages and Alex gasped, hips jerking desperately. Doyle then leaned down and tried to relax his muscles as he licked Alex's cock, then took it into his mouth. He knew how this worked, even if he hadn't done it before. Alex cried out and began saying his name again, louder than the last time, more wanting. Doyle moved his head, trying to get things just right, and almost couldn't swallow when Alex came again. He managed it, though a small trail of it left his mouth when he pulled away. He licked his lips.

"Sweet." he purred.

"You...You make that...sound hot."

"I make _everything_ sound hot." He shimmied out of his own clothes and stretched, "You ready for the last part?" Alex looked down, catching his breath.

"How are you not hard by now?"

"Asexual, remember? But once we get touching, things'll change." Alex swallowed nervously. Doyle was bigger than him. He wondered how it would feel.

"That's not what I'm asking." Alex placed a hand on Doyle's stomach, "You can be sexual, but that doesn't mean you actually _feel _that way." The redhead covered the blond's hand, a gentle look on his face.

"I feel like it, Alex. Both physically and mentally. I've waited thirteen years to pay you back. I'm plenty ready." Alex searched his face, trying to see if Doyle really believed in what he was saying, and when he saw nothing to say otherwise, he nodded and pulled his hand away.

"Then give me the big finale, Strawberry." Doyle smiled and leaned up to kiss Alex one more time, knowing he wouldn't be able to manage the feat later. He then moved down and sat between Alex's legs, putting his fingers in his mouth to wet them. He let them circle Alex's hole, causing the ex-spy to whimper in yearning, and then inserted them. He knew to widen the opening to make it less painful on Alex, he learned this from their own first time together, and so he utilized it. Alex moaned and his hips jerked down on Doyle's hand, trying to get more out of it, and suddenly gave a shout when Doyle's fingers grazed a certain area inside. Doyle gave a crafty grin and deliberately avoided the place, taking note of where it was, and Alex gave a growl for how Doyle continued to avoid it. The redhead kissed his stomach.

"Don't worry, you'll get hammered there soon enough." That shut the blond up for the moment. He then whined when Doyle pulled out, having put in at least three fingers before pulling away. He licked his palm and lathered his own cock, giving a hum of pleasure at the feeling. He never touched himself but knew it was necessary this time, not wanting either of them to get hurt, despite Alex's kink. He lifted up Alex's lower body, letting the ex-spy's ass rest on his legs while curling Alex's around himself. One rested around Doyle's waist, the other over his shoulder. He was ready, lifting his cock and putting it to Alex's entrance, and then hesitated. Alex looked down, ready to glare and growl, but stopped when he saw the look on Doyle's face. He loosened his grip on the pillow he'd been holding.

"If you don't wanna do this..." He trailed off. Doyle shook his head.

"It's not that. I just don't wanna hurt you."

"You stretched me a bit, and once you're inside, just wait for me to adjust. Besides, you know I like pain. Things'll be fine." Doyle nodded and did so. Alex gasped and closed his eyes, immersing himself in the feeling. When he was adjusted, he said, "Now." Doyle started to move and Alex gave a call of surprise and pleasure as his prostate was hit. He was lost to pleasure as Doyle hit the area over and over again, getting faster and faster and the redhead himself got lost in the moment. Doyle's hands tightened their grip on Alex's legs as he became fiercer, probably going to leave bruises later, and Alex's hips moved down on Doyle's trying to get hit harder and harder. Doyle, despite being stuck in the haze, did his best trying not to break his fiancé in their throes. His strength gave him the ability to do that, easy as lifting a cup.

Alex came first not too long after, shouting Doyle's name and his sperm sprayed over Doyle's chest, and as his muscles tightened around Doyle's cock, the bigger man also released himself. They twitched and jerked in the grip of their orgasms and calmed down, panting and unable to sit up in the afterglow. Their panting was broken up Alex's laughter.

"God..." he gasped, "I think this might be a bit off, since I'm head-over-heels for you, but you've been the best fuck I've ever had."

"I'm glad." Doyle pulled out, but before he could pull away completely, Alex grabbed his wrist.

"I know this was your payback for what I did for you, but now I want to make you feel good again." A look crossed over Doyle's face, but then it was gone as soon as it had appeared and Alex didn't have time to analyze it. The redhead smiled and nodded, where Alex had him turn over and brace himself against the headboard.

"Really?" asked the redhead.

"Apparently, it's supposed to go deeper if you get it from behind." answered the blond. Doyle grunted, "If you don't want me to do this-"

"No no no, it's okay, just..." Doyle glanced down, "When I was doing this to you, I felt fine. But now, being on the receiving end, I'm just really anxious."

"With everyone going after you?" Doyle nodded, "Then I won't do it."

"I want you to, though." The bigger man turned over to look at Alex, leaning on his elbows, "I've let this haunt me long enough. If we do this again, then I'll still be nervous. I need to get over it."

"Going straight into it isn't the best idea. What if you have a panic attack?" Alex shook his head. Doyle growled.

"I understand that, Alex. I get the risks, the dangers, but I've tried going to counseling for this before. It hasn't helped." He sighed and laid down, letting his head hit the bed, "Please. This is the only way I can see getting over this. You have no idea how much I'm scared of this right now, how I could get hurt, could get _raped_, but I know that's not what's gonna happen. You better than everyone who's tried to take me before." A shiver went down his spine, "Especially Ross." Alex laid beside him.

"Okay. I'll do it." He put a hand on Doyle's chest, "You wanna do it now?" Doyle nodded.

"Are you up for it? I know how you said, because of this hypersexuality thing, you'd want more and more, so do you have the stamina?" Alex smiled.

"I have more than you could imagine. Now, get back against the headboard again. I want you to brace yourself so you don't get hurt." Doyle nodded and resumed the position. He glanced back as Alex moved behind him and held his breath as Alex licked his fingers, wetting them in preparation of what was to happen next. Alex moved a hand to run down the redhead's spine, trying to comfort him, "Relax. Take deep breaths. It'll hurt worse the tighter it is."

"I know, but just do it. I can't calm down any more than I already am." Alex nodded, then inserted his fingers. Doyle's breath hitched and he closed his eyes tightly.

"It's Alex, it's Alex, no one else..." he muttered to himself. The blond paused, unsure if he should go on. Doyle seemed on the edge of a panic attack. He snapped, "Go on already!" Alex moved his fingers, trying to loosen up his fiancé. Doyle took more deep breaths and Alex felt him relax the longer he did it. The redhead did tighten up again when he entered another finger, but it didn't take as long for Doyle to relax again.

"Maybe it's not just because of your near-rape experiences that you're so nervous." Alex reasoned, "Have you had anyone since me?" Doyle shook his head.

"Nope." Suddenly, one of Doyle's hands was holding onto Alex's free wrist, "Hold my hand." Alex did so. He supposed it was a way the bigger man was trying to reassure himself. He winced at the tightness of it but let it be. Doyle needed this.

"We don't-"

"Alex." Doyle looked back again, his eyes showing signs of confidence, "Just give me this. I can take this. I _need_ this. It'll help me get over my fear." Alex believed him, even if the reasoning was flimsy. He took his fingers out and then inserted his cock. Both gave sharp intakes of breath, though Doyle's were part of him starting to hyperventilate. Alex gave cooing sounds of calm, trying to help his lover. He stroked Doyle's sides and had the redhead put his hand back up against the headboard.

"Shh..."

"Ah...ah...ah..." Doyle shook his head, "I...I'm better now. Start moving." The blond gave him a look but did so, slowly. He bit his lip so as not to make any loud noises and accidentally startle Doyle, but the ex-mercenary wasn't having any of it, "You...You can speak, Alex. I don't want you to hold back because of me. This is your night."

"It's no good to me if you're not happy." Alex spoke, giving a muffled moan as he continued to move. Then he touched something strange and raised an eyebrow. His cock brushed it again. He knew this wasn't something that should be in a human body. He asked, "What's-?"

"It's nothing." Doyle snapped out this response and Alex winced. He didn't ask anything else about what he was feeling inside Doyle. He continued to move and eventually forgot about it, getting lost in the pleasure of just being inside the other man again after so long. Doyle had a similar feeling going on, his breath coming more in heated pants than anxious ones and he found himself making sweet moans as well. His breath caught when Alex brushed his prostate and he gave his loudest moan yet. Hopefully no one had overheard them. Doyle didn't want this to end, even if he was a little apprehensive of what was to come. He could feel Alex losing it behind him, even if the blond was being steadier than most. He himself was starting to get to the end of his rope. Unlike Alex, it took a bit to make him come.

"Ah...Almost..." Alex gasped behind him.

"Faster! Harder!" The ex-spy didn't need to be told twice. Doyle cried out as Alex hit his prostate again and again and again, allowing him to feel good in such a way that it nearly took him back into the past. As it was, he came first and then Alex, allowing them both to collapse on the bed and each other. Doyle didn't mind the semen that covered his front, he felt nice. Alex was laughing again.

"You're the best, both giving and taking." Alex hugged him from behind, around the waist. Doyle snorted into a pillow.

"You're not bad, either." He began lifting himself up. Despite his strength, his arms were shaking, and it wasn't completely because of his lack of energy from having sex, "Let me get a towel so that we can clean ourselves up."

"Fat chance." Alex buried his face into Doyle's back, not caring that his fiancé was covered in sweat, "Too tired." Doyle turned his head and gave the smaller man a look.

"You told me you had plenty of stamina left. Where'd it all go?"

"Into you." Alex laughed, even as Doyle gave him a gentle smack on the head. He eventually let the redhead go, pulling out and laying on the bed in such a way that Doyle couldn't help but pause to stare at him. Alex grinned.

"You still sure you wanna clean us up?" Doyle blinked, then gave Alex a dark look.

"Stop distracting me with your sexiness." Alex's chuckling followed Doyle as he went into the bathroom. He grabbed one of the towels hanging out for those who take showers and glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked like a sexy wreck, as he had so many years ago, but with shorter hair and a more worn look to his face. He wiped down his front and ran a hand through his hair. He'd need to keep an eye on himself for the next month, but he'd gone through with it, and he was sure it'd been worth it. He turned to leave the room, glancing at himself one more time. He shouldn't keep Alex waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked the blond as the redhead returned and handed him a clean towel, "Admiring yourself in the mirror?"

"Maybe a little." Doyle admitted.

"If you want someone to admire you, just ask me to do it instead of yourself." Alex kissed his neck, "I'll admire you no matter what."

"Thanks, sweetcheeks." Doyle kissed him on the head, "And thanks for doing that. I think I feel a lot better after forcing myself to get fucked."

"Maybe." Alex cleaned himself and threw the towel in the floor, "I mean, facing your fear is a good thing to do, but I'm just saying..."

"You don't think I went about it in the right way?" Doyle finished. Alex shrugged. That was as good as a nod. Doyle shrugged back, "I can understand that, but thank you for going through it with me. You're still the best."

"No prob." Alex threw off their dirty sheets to take to the laundry downstairs in the morning. They still had the mattress and at least one piece of cover, though it was still cold outside and they were naked. They could make this work, "Ready for bed?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." They laid down. Alex cuddled into Doyle's side and both quickly fell asleep despite the cold.


	3. Part 3

Clique

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Doyle blinked open his eyes. Sunlight shined through the window and birds sang. However, as he turned over to look at Alex, he froze when he realized Alex wasn't there.

_Nononono-_ His autophobia was beginning to act up, causing him to become lightheaded and panicked with fear, _He can't do this to me, not again-!_ Doyle whimpered, eyes glancing around. He couldn't see Alex anywhere, _Where is he, where is he-?!_

"Doyle?" Alex stepped out of the bathroom to see his fiancé seized by panic and immediately went over, trying to calm him down, "Look at me, Doyle!"Instantly the redhead's wide sapphire eyes shot to him, "Repeat after me: 5, 21, 84, 36, 7, 12."

"F-five..." Alex encouraged Doyle and slowly, the ex-mercenary calmed down. Eventually, when he was calm enough, Doyle wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Don't do that to me." Doyle growled, angry yet fearful, "Don't make me think you left again, even if it was an accident. No matter what, just wake me up to tell me where you're going." Alex rubbed Doyle's back soothingly.

"I promise I won't. I'm sorry. It was only a bathroom break." Things were quiet for a moment before Doyle finally let go and they sat on the bed together. Alex had pulled on some pants before going to the bathroom and so was the only one clothed, even partially. His hand rested on the small of Doyle's back, not wanting the other to panic again.

"What was that?" he asked, "I can understand how you don't want me to leave again, but that wasn't just fear, was it?" Doyle shook his head.

"Autophobia, fear of being alone. I...I got it when you left me the first time and it just comes and goes these days. That's why I tried not getting attached to anyone after you, so I wouldn't be stricken by it." Doyle looked at Alex, "And what was that trick you pulled, with the numbers?" Alex smiled.

"It's something I learned to help me deal with my own panic attacks sometimes. The brain, it can't panic and process numbers out of order at the same time." Doyle nodded.

"Makes sense." He gave Alex a kiss on the forehead, "I was glad to do that last night, to give you back what you gave me." He smiled slyly, "And getting a little gift at the end was nice."

"About that..." Immediately Doyle dropped his happier face for a more serious one.

"It's nothing." he said, "Don't ask any more about it." Alex was silent. He'd been a bit drunk on his emotions the night before and wasn't sure if he'd heard Doyle right, but he knew what he felt. And if Doyle really was asking him not to question it, then he wouldn't. That didn't mean he wouldn't investigate for himself, though.

"Okay." Alex leaned against him, "Love you." Doyle softened.

"Love you too." He wrapped an arm around the ex-spy, keeping him close. Alex winced at the strength of the one-armed hug but didn't say anything, knowing Doyle was trying to reassure himself. He leaned into Doyle's side to help the bigger man feel better. Something suddenly occurred to Doyle and he wondered if he should ask. He did so anyway, just to reassure himself.

"After me...did you ever take anyone else? I mean, with your hypersexuality and all, it seems like you'd wanna fuck everyone you could."

"Never." Alex's response was immediate, "As much as I wanted to, I didn't want to do it. It'd make me feel like I just threw you away like everyone else and I couldn't do that. I love you too much, even if it was just your memory I was keeping intact."

"Oh Alex..." Doyle sighed and buried his head in Alex's hair. He wanted to say that Alex was wrong, even if it would hurt, but he knew Alex wouldn't listen, so he didn't say another word.

* * *

It had become one of those days where Doyle didn't want to leave the bed. However, Alex was in the opposite mood, wanting to leave and just get around. That didn't mean he was going to leave Doyle behind, even as the redhead said it was fine.

"You don't have to treat me like a doll." Doyle sighed. Alex rested a hand on his chest, looking down at him.

"I know, but it reminds me too much of what happened before. I don't wanna leave you alone again like that." Doyle blew some air up at his hair, playing with it a little. Alex smiled at the gesture.

"I get that." Doyle met his eyes, "But I'm not worried."

"This is supposed to be our honeymoon, though. Being together." Doyle sat up, leaning against the headboard, and Alex tilted his head, curious.

"But you're not in the mood to sit still. I can see that. I'm not in the mood to leave the hotel." This made Alex think.

"Maybe...maybe you don't have to leave the hotel. We could just head to the bar and just look around." Doyle rolled his eyes.

"Sure, but don't get fucking drunk like you did last time."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alex gave him a kiss on the cheek. Doyle smiled and allowed the ex-spy to take his hand and lead him out of the room. They headed down a few levels to the lounge/bar and Alex made sure that people who seemed like they'd be interested in them knew that neither was available. And for those that thought they could get away with it, they were either ignored or scared off. This reminded them of the barnight they had days ago, but not as crowded, so they weren't as nervous. As they relaxed, Alex observed Doyle whenever he wasn't looking out for them, and saw how he just seemed so...so _worn_. It made Alex frown. His fiancé was supposed to be happy, not ancient.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Doyle glanced up from the book he'd brought along to read.

"Is- Are you okay?" The ex-mercenary blinked.

"Sure, why?"

"You don't seem like you're having any fun." Doyle shrugged.

"I'm okay. We've had time together and I've been loving it. It's...it's been a long time since I've been able to have a vacation. I don't even know if I've ever had one before." That made Alex sad.

"How do you not know if you've had a vacation before?"

"I've always had to survive on my own somehow. I never had any money or time for myself. The last time I can imagine having a vacation was when I lost my parents."

"Does that make vacations bad for you?" Doyle shook his head.

"No. I'm fine, Al. Don't worry about me." The blond couldn't help it, though. After a while, they went back to their room and spent some time watching TV together. Alex stroked a hand through Doyle's hair as he sat against the headboard, the bigger man's head resting against the ex-spy's chest. Doyle knew this could be a perfect time to tell Alex what was bothering him, including his last secret, but he didn't dare to.

_I need to tell him, but not now._ Doyle closed his eyes from the petting, _Not now._

* * *

It was time to return home. They hadn't taken much, and so it didn't take long for them to pack up and take the Griffon home. Doyle would've taken his own jet but had decided to mess with Doc by taking the smaller jet. Alex hadn't argued, only with the one comment, "Have your shits and giggles. You're gonna regret it later."

"Says you." Doyle had responded. He was now flying them home as Alex sat in the back, looking out the window. Doyle didn't bother him until they were minutes away.

"You have a good time?" he asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. It was great." He didn't sound completely into the answer, however, but Doyle didn't press. Alex had been a little off since their talk in the lounge. The redhead didn't blame him.

"We're almost home. Do you think they managed to survive without us?"

"Maybe." Alex shrugged, "Doc's still gonna kill you when he gets his hands on you, though."

"But I didn't damage the Griffon, so he shouldn't hurt me too much." Doyle glanced over his shoulder, "And aren't you supposed to be protecting me?"

"Nah." Alex sat back and crossed his hands behind his head, "Besides, you'll be fine." Doyle raised an eyebrow.

"At this rate, you'll let me get beat up who-knows how many times before the wedding. Maybe we should call it off instead." Alex kicked the back of Doyle's chair. The redhead chuckled, "Kidding!" He could feel Alex's glare at his head, "Yeah, I get it, bad joke." Alex continued to glare and Doyle decided to land soon or Alex would glare his head off. The Griffon's controls easily responded to his touch and landed perfectly in the Vehicle Bay, where they got out and grabbed their stuff. As they started back towards the doors that would lead them into the rest of the house, they were met with an interesting sight. Komodo ran by, his head stuck in a large peanut butter jaw as he hissed, probably asking for help. Doyle and Alex watched as the lizard ran, his head hitting into a door frame before making it through a door.

"...I'm not even gonna ask." Doyle spoke. Alex nodded. They went on their way.

"I don't think they did too well on their own, if that's just the start of things." Alex mused.

"Yeah, but Komodo's Komodo. I'm sure the others are better off."

"And I think you'll eat your words." Eventually, the met with Zon, of all creatures, who seemed to be avoiding her nest for some reason.

"What are you doing here, Jurassic?" Doyle rubbed her head. She trilled at the petting, then gave them a pitying look and pointed out of one of the windows where she had been looking. Outside was the area where her nest used to be. It seemed people were trying to put it back in place, as it was hanging from a small crane, still mostly intact as it was hoisted up.

"Did you get hit by a big storm or something?" Alex asked. Zon only gave a sad caw and watched as her nest was being put back into place. They left her be, not sure what else to do. They were a bit more wary about what they'd come up on next. They had every right to be wary.

"...Your family is insane, Doyle."

"Yeah, I know." They were looking in to the living room, where many things were trashed as if a hurricane had gone through, and there was paint everywhere. They were just about to leave when Doc entered the room from the other side and noticed them.

"Oh, You're home early."

"We were gone two weeks. This is the same day of the week we left." Alex pointed out, "Major Disaster Underreaction much?" Doc rubbed his face tiredly.

"Please don't remind me." he sighed.

"Is this what happens when I'm not here? Really? I'm missing out on a lot!" Doyle added.

"You shut up and let the man mourn his home." Doc chuckled at their antics. It felt like a relief.

"A storm hit us a few days ago and caused a lot of chaos, mostly for Zon." Doc explained, "Not Zak's fault this time, thankfully."

"And the paint?" asked Alex.

"Zak." The couple nodded. That was all the clarification they needed.

"Well, Professor, if you need help cleaning things up, we're here to help." said Doyle.

"Good. I was gonna ask you anyway after you stole the Griffon, so this gives me the perfect chance to use it."

"What?!"

"I told you he was gonna get you back for that." Alex said.

"Shut up." Doyle grunted. Doc couldn't help but laugh a little at them. Even if he and Doyle didn't get along and Alex's past terrified him, for some reason, the combination of the two always made things better.

* * *

Francis watched as Doyle worked on repairs under Doc's (and Alex's) supervision. He wasn't getting out of this until everything was fixed, though he was given breaks. Francis had honestly felt lonely, even with the Saturdays around him, and now that the couple had returned, he felt more secure and less alone. For some reason, their presence, especially Doyle's, comforted him. He still couldn't understand it. He was also completely comfortable with their relationship, much to his surprise. He'd never quite figured out how he loved others or how he viewed things, but it seemed homosexuality didn't bother him. It didn't seem to bother the Saturdays either, though that could just be from how Doyle was part of their family and they loved him regardless. But then again, you had to consider Alex, and with the exception of Drew's overprotectiveness for Doyle and slight jealousy, there had been no issues.

_Why must this family be so weird?_ he thought. He was taken out of his thoughts when he saw that Doyle had been given a break and was coming his way, and so Francis hid. He had no idea why he had, but he did and watched from the shadows as Doyle walked by. The redhead was grumbling about a bathroom break and the ex-agent knew he shouldn't pay any mind to it, but his instincts said otherwise. He went by them and followed Doyle to the bathroom, but stayed out of sight and just listened. Instead of just going straight to the toilet, there was some rustling and ripping, as if the redhead was opening a package instead of using the bathroom and then went about his business. He didn't come out until a little longer than usual, and before he did, Francis overheard him make a few remarks.

"Good. It's nothing but a late period. Damn periods…" Francis waited until Doyle left the bathroom before heading inside, a little curious. He put on his gloves and dug through the trash for a moment before finding a small box. Picking it up, he found it to be a pregnancy test, and judging from how it was filled with three used tests, Francis knew what was going on. He didn't say anything, though, just put the box back in the trash and covered it up again. He hadn't heard anyone say anything about Doyle concerning this, so he wouldn't mention it to anyone.

Doyle would probably rage at the Gray Men if he knew his medical condition was on-file. Best not to tell him and avoid a lot of messy fighting. Francis tried to banish the moment from his mind but it wouldn't go away, so he decided to distract himself by convincing a grounded Zak to listen to music with him. The tanned boy would have no choice to agree and Francis would infect him with awesome punk music. This was going to be great.

* * *

_**To end this, there are two things I want to mention: 1) Doyle is NOT transgender. 2) This is realistic, NOT magic. This is to help clear up some theories you guys might be having after this story.**_


	4. Full oneshot (M-rating)

Clique

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

After Christmas came and went and they spent New Years with the Saturdays, Doyle and Alex decided to take a pre-wedding honeymoon to both have time for themselves and to sort some details about the wedding out. They hadn't really had any time to themselves, as they'd shared the house with the Saturdays and didn't have their own home. Doyle was trying to find said home, but they couldn't decide on where to live or what home they wanted. This was another thing that they would be working out on their pre-wedding honeymoon, though Doc had offered to build them a house if need be. It was not off the table, but they weren't trying to think about it at the moment. With the finish up of their big journey about a month ago, they needed time to relax by themselves. This was their opportunity and they were taking it.

"Do those even exist?" asked Zak as the two men packed up. The boy was watching them pack, the only one in the room.

"It does, Miniman." Doyle ruffled Zak's hair, causing the boy to move away and fix it, "How else would we be going on one?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know this stuff!"

"Leave it be you two." Alex said, closing his suitcase, "You ready yet, Strawberry?"

"Almost." Zak stuck out his tongue at the mention of the pet name.

"_Why_ do you _call_ him that? It's weird!"

"Maybe to you, Zak, but it's one of the ways we show our love." Alex said.

"Then tell me where you guys are going instead?" Doyle and Alex shared a look.

"I was thinking Norway."

"Wherever you wanna go is fine with me." Doyle said, "Should we pack more?"

"No, this is fine."

"That's pretty far." Zak was frowning, "How long will you guys be gone?"

"'Bout two weeks." Doyle estimated, "You worried about us, Miniman?" Zak crossed his arms.

"No, it'll just be boring around here without you guys!"

"You seemed to have plenty of fun when we weren't around." Alex pointed out.

"That was different."

"For eleven years?" Doyle raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind!" Alex shook his head and crouched to Zak's level.

"Look, we won't be gone forever." he said, "It's just two weeks. It's not like what happened over the past four months. We'll be back sooner than you think." Zak's face changed to worry and he looked away.

"Just...just be careful, okay?" He suddenly hugged Alex and, though the blond froze up at first, Alex soon hugged back.

"We will, Zakman." Doyle also gave the boy a hug after he was finished with Alex, "Don't worry about us." He glanced up from the hug and, at the door, saw Francis peeking in. The ex-agent was still with the Saturdays after what had happened and safe, but it seemed even he was nervous about their leaving. It was because of Alex that he was safe now and Doyle could understand his anxiety. The redhead gave him a small thumbs up to reassure him. Francis smiled and nodded before disappearing. Doyle wondered if Francis had actually taken the reassurance to heart. He hoped the boy had.

* * *

"Here we are." Alex looked around, "We're looking for the Smarthotel Oslo, it shouldn't be far from here."

"By 'far,' you mean a 45 minute drive from here." Doyle checked his phone for the hotel's location.

"Well, we _did_ have to park at the airport, regardless of taking the Griffon or a regular airplane." Alex guided him over to a different area of the airport, "There's a train system that'll let us get to the city in half as much time."

"Gotcha." It didn't take them long to find the station and they got there just in time to board a train. Less than half an hour later they found themselves in Oslo itself and Alex quickly hailed a taxi.

"You've got a knack for grabbing taxis, you know that?" Doyle spoke, "Have I mentioned that before?"

"You learn how to do it when you've had my job as long as I did. And no, you haven't."

"Should've, I noticed how you managed to do it before." A pause formed in the conversation as Alex gave the driver directions in Norwegian. Doyle could have tried, but he doubted his Norwegian was as good as Alex's. He could understand it, but that didn't mean he could speak it. Soon enough they were making their way into the Smarthotel and checking in. Doyle looked around as they did so.

"Interesting place. Why here?"

"A few reasons. I've got our key, let's head up to our room." Doyle nodded and followed behind his fiancé as they walked to the elevator and took the lift up for several floors. Doyle glanced at Alex sometimes and found him observing everything, but not in a truly interested way. The redhead frowned.

"Hey. This isn't a job." Alex blinked and turned to Doyle.

"What?"

"This isn't a mission, Al." Doyle softened, "Just relax."

"Right, relax..." Alex gave a sigh. Before Doyle could say anything else, the elevator dinged and let them out on their floor. Alex led the way, going on, "It also has a bar and dining room around here somewhere. I'd rather not have any alcohol, though."

"You and me both." Doyle frowned at the doors they passed, "Aren't these spaced a little close together?"

"The rooms are small, but they've got a modern look and are just fine. I mean, it's only the two of us." Alex glanced at Doyle, "Do you not like this?" The bigger man shook his head.

"It's not that." he said, "It's just a little strange. It makes me feel like I'm living with Van Rook again."

"I see." The blond stopped, "We're here." He slid the keycard in and out and soon they were able to enter the room. As Alex had said, the room was small with a window on the other side, but it did have a modern look to it that made it feel comfy (definitely comfier than anything Van Rook found, at least). The door was also kinda thick, as well as the walls, causing Doyle to raise an eyebrow but not question it. As they brought their stuff inside, he walked over to the window and looked out. They were on the 3rd floor and the city still looked nice, even if you couldn't see a good scope of it from that floor.

"So, why here?" Doyle looked back at him. Alex shrugged.

"Oslo seemed like a nice place to spend some time together. I know you've traveled a lot yourself, I didn't know if you've been here before, but both of us should have a place where we don't have to worry about being hunted down or have something to do." Doyle blinked, then looked back out the window.

"I've never been here. I've actually not been in Norway before, if you can believe it. I've only been in Denmark and Sweden." Doyle's fingers tapped out a beat on the glass, "Everything's so pretty."

"Snow always does that." Alex noted, "You wanna go explore for a while?" Doyle shrugged.

"Dunno. I mean, we've got two weeks to stay here."

"It can go by fast."

"True. Doesn't mean I like the cold, though." Alex laughed.

"It's not that bad."

"Coming from the guy whose country spends half the year in fog and cold." Alex snorted.

"England's not always like that."

"Not from my experience." Doyle turned back with a smile, "Can't we just cuddle a while before we go out?" Alex smiled back.

"I suppose we could." They sat on the bed together, Doyle wrapping his arms around the smaller man, and Alex turned on the TV opposite the bed, making sure subtitles were on. Alex listened to Doyle's heartbeat thrum behind him and it made him feel nice. It could always put him to sleep and he didn't mind, but he made himself stay awake so that he could remind Doyle of his promise later. Alex had been in Norway's capital, but he never had a chance to look around. He wasn't going to lose that while he had this chance.

* * *

Somehow, they'd found themselves at a gay bar later that week. Doyle was not comfortable at this revelation for some reason and wanted to leave, but because it was so crowded at the moment, they had to stay there. They didn't drink and just watched everything around them, watching how people interacted and trying to catch a few phrases here and there. Alex sat beside Doyle in one of the booths there and noticed how many looks they were getting. He glared them away.

"I can see how this place makes you uncomfortable." Alex glared off another person, "I wish they'd get that we're together and not bother us."

"It's not that." Doyle sighed. He stared into the glass of water he'd ordered, then said, "You remember how I mentioned that I worked at a strip club, once upon a time?" Alex nodded, not taking his eyes away from the people around them, "It was a gay strip club. This isn't the first time I've had people ogling me, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"But that isn't the only thing, is it?" Alex asked. Doyle shook his head, even though Alex didn't see it.

"No, it's not. After the shows, sometimes even during them, I'd get harrassed." He shook his head again, "You have no idea how many times I wanted to have them arrested for sexual assault." Alex frowned and turned to him.

"Why didn't you? Don't tell me that you thought you couldn't because you were gay." Doyle nodded, "Sexual assault on any person should be reported, no matter their orientation. Doyle-"

"Don't tell me how to live the past, Alex." The redhead gave him a dark look, "It happened, it can't be changed. You know that better than anyone." Alex watched as Doyle looked back at his drink, a saddened look on his face.

"Hey there." Alex turned to see that a man had come over, a kind look on his face. Blond hair, blue eyes. Alex glared. He didn't trust him. The man held his hands up in a placating gesture, "I'm not here to cause trouble. Just wondering if things were okay."

"Things are fine." said Alex, voice cold.

"You sure?" This guy was persistent, unaffected by Alex's glare or just not caring. The ex-spy opened his mouth to speak when Doyle suddenly did so.

"He's my fiancé." He raised his head to stare the stranger in the eyes, "We were just arguing. He's not trying to hurt me or anything, I promise." The guy raised an eyebrow, a little disbelieving. Doyle grinned, "You're really afraid for someone like me? Someone who could throw him," Doyle jerked his thumb at Alex, "across the room with one hand? Trust me, I can hold my own if something happens. You don't have to worry."

"...You have a point." The man nodded and moved away, disappearing into the crowd. Doyle dropped his grin and head. Alex put an arm around his waist.

"Thanks."

"No prob." The ex-mercenary turned and kissed the top of Alex's head, "And he was an honest guy. Don't get so jealous."

"I wasn't jealous." Alex protested, "Or protective, if that's what you were thinking." Doyle chuckled.

"You're the best, Babe." Doyle leaned into his side, leaning on him, and Alex smiled. He looked around and, seeing that it was now clearer, nudged Doyle and said, "We can get out now." Doyle didn't need any more prodding and they ran out after paying their tab. They held hands as they walked the nighttime streets, Doyle glancing back every so often for anyone who might follow. Old habits die hard, and this wasn't one from his time with Van Rook. Alex noticed this and said nothing. He knew what Doyle was doing and understood the habit. He only tightened his grip on the redhead's hand.

* * *

Already a week had passed and Doyle decided he'd waited long enough. He had a feeling Alex had picked their room for the same reason he wanted it and he didn't mind. This just made things easier and he wouldn't get in too much trouble (hopefully). It was when they returned from a walk in the Palace Park, not far from their hotel, that Doyle decided to make his move. As Alex locked the door, he moved over to the window, trying to gather his courage. He couldn't lose his nerve, not now.

"Al?"

"Yeah?" Alex walked over to Doyle's side and stared out the window.

"Do you… Do you mind if I do this?"

"What?" Alex asked, confused. He wasn't able to say anything else as the redhead kissed him, and not exactly in the usual gentle way. Doyle was determined about something. It made Alex feel nice and warm in seconds and he berated himself. He couldn't do anything if his fiancé didn't want it. When Doyle pulled away, Alex felt butterflies in his stomach. He'd only seen such a loving, wanting look once before.

"You gave me the time of my life, Alex. I never got to repay you." He let his hand trail down Alex's side and the blond shivered, "Let me do it."

"I'd let you do it any time you want for as long as you want. It just all depends on you. I know you're not exactly a sexual person-" Doyle put a finger over Alex's mouth to silence him.

"I know that. I know I'm an asexual biromantic. But sometimes asexual people get the urge to have sex, and part of the time that urge it to pleasure their lovers. I want this, and I wanna do it for you because _I love you_."

"I'd love for you to, only..." Alex cast his eyes to the side, "I'm afraid that, for everything you wanna do, you might not be able to do it all." Doyle frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a pansexual homoromantic, but that's not everything about me. I've got this thing, a condition I guess, called hypersexuality. I'll just want more and more sex and I'm afraid you might get tired of doing so much and not want to have anything to do with me, thinking I'm needy or something."

"Oh Alex..." Doyle took the other into a hug, "I'll never think that about you. I'd love you for anything you are or that you have." He kissed the ex-spy again, softer this time, "This is your time to have fun. You tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." Alex smiled and rested a hand on the crook of Doyle's arm.

"Then I want you to do what _you_ think is best. Just let it be known that I've got a few kinks." He winked, "I'll let you figure them out." Doyle grinned back, blushing a little.

"I'll give you the time of your life, just like you did to me." Doyle kissed him again, harder and faster this time, and Alex gave a small moan. The ex-mercenary easily picked up Alex and fell on the bed with him, careful enough not to hurt the blond but still locked in the kiss. It had been a long time since he'd done this but he wasn't nervous. After breaking off the kiss he took off his gloves and moved on to Alex's neck, kissing gently and listening to Alex's moans. The blond's hands, which had been resting on Doyle's sides, now moved up to his head, grabbing his hair and shoulder.

"Harder!" Alex gasped. Doyle didn't like to hurt Alex, but he trusted the other, and so he bit down. Alex gave a cry and gripped harder, but Doyle knew the cry was a happy one. He licked at the spot where he bit down, knowing it was going to become a bruise or hickey later.

"You like pain?" he whispered against Alex's skin.

"Like you have no idea." The blond tugged the hand that had a grip in Doyle's hair, "Do it more." Doyle leaned down again. Alex whimpered as teeth bit down and the wounds licked, hitching his breath and moving his head so that Doyle would have more room to work with. His hips jerked up a little as Doyle ran a hand under his shirt, just rubbing his skin.

"You're really responsive and have no resistance to this, do you?" Alex turned his head to give the redhead a look. Doyle chuckled and moved away from the blond's neck, moving a leg in between Alex's. Hips jerked again and Doyle could feel Alex was hard, even through the material, "How did you have such self-control when you were doing this to me?"

"Because it was your first time." Alex panted, "I didn't want you to get hurt or have a bad time." Doyle softened.

"You didn't have to." He pushed Alex's shirt up, exposing his skin, "I wouldn't have cared. I just wanted your present."

"Maybe I'll do better ne- ah!" The blond gasped as Doyle ran a hand over his chest and grazed his nipples. The redhead gave a sly grin before leaning down again to take one of the nipples in his mouth and suck on it. The other he took in his hand and twisted. Alex keened and dug his nails into Doyle's back, trying to find a grip in the material.

"Doyle!" he whined, "Doyle!" It seemed he was close, his hips jerking more frequent now. The bigger man pushed on and, thinking of Alex's pain kink, bit down and dragged his nails across the blond's scar-crossed chest. Alex gave a yell and seemed the spasm a bit and then calmed, but Doyle knew better. He moved to kiss Alex's forehead.

"You ready for Round 2?" The ex-spy looked at him, eyes wide, and nodded, "Then let go of me and take off your shirt." Doyle did the same, exposing his chest to his fiancé. Alex nearly tore his shirt in his haste. Doyle kissed him on the lips again, tasting him, _touching _him… Alex moaned, feeling himself start to get hard again.

"You...You sure you've not done this before?" he panted after Doyle broke the kiss.

"Definitely. And looks to me like you're pretty hypersensitive during sex, not to mention your hypersexuality." Doyle trailed a hand down the middle of Alex's chest, taking note of the red marks he'd left minutes ago. Alex moved his hands to rest against Doyle's sides, "You'll probably come again before we get to the good part, so I hope you can keep up." Doyle's hand moved farther down to Alex's crotch and felt him through the material. Alex whimpered and bucked his hips again. Doyle moved his free hand to dip behind the blond and push into his underwear to touch his ass, pushing down Alex's pants and underwear. The ex-spy's hands scrambled to push them down but the ex-mercenary grabbed his hands and made him stop.

"Let me do this." Alex met his eyes and nodded. He put his hands on Doyle's shoulders so that he wouldn't be tempted to speed things up. Doyle continued tugging his pants off but only so his ass was bare. The redhead kept the material between his hand and Alex's crotch and trailed a finger close to the crack. Alex whimpered again. Doyle took the rest of Alex's pants away, as well as any other clothing he had on, such as his shoes, and stared down at his fiancé. Alex was bare, a little wet around his private area, Doyle was not, and the blond was whining for more touching. He seemed like such a child, but Doyle knew that wasn't it. Alex hadn't been allowed to be free for a long time, not with his spying job. He had every right to act the way he wanted at the moment.

"Touch me!" Alex pleaded, "Please!"

"Give me a sec." Doyle murmured, "You look so, so pretty, you know? Maybe I should do this more often..." Alex was unable to answer as Doyle leaned down and licked the inside of his thighs, causing the other to mewl with pleasure.

"I-I'm not pretty." Alex managed, "I'm- gah- I'm covered in scars. I'm any...anything but."

"Says you." Doyle's warm breath on his skin caused the smaller man to shiver, "To me, even though they tell terrible stories, your scars are still you. They make you who you are, and they don't take away your beauty." Doyle bit down and Alex gave a cry. He licked the wound, going on, "Though I hate your scars, I also love them. They tell me that, at the end of the day, you're still here, and you're with me."

"Doyle..." Alex whimpered. He gasped when Doyle moved a hand to hold his cock. The redhead didn't grab it, just let it rest in his hand before moving up and trading the cock for the balls. Alex was moaning and digging his fingers into Doyle's shoulders, nails beginning to draw blood. The ex-mercenary didn't care, as long as Alex was happy. He fondled the appendages and Alex gasped, hips jerking desperately. Doyle then leaned down and tried to relax his muscles as he licked Alex's cock, then took it into his mouth. He knew how this worked, even if he hadn't done it before. Alex cried out and began saying his name again, louder than the last time, more wanting. Doyle moved his head, trying to get things just right, and almost couldn't swallow when Alex came again. He managed it, though a small trail of it left his mouth when he pulled away. He licked his lips.

"Sweet." he purred.

"You...You make that...sound hot."

"I make _everything_ sound hot." He shimmied out of his own clothes and stretched, "You ready for the last part?" Alex looked down, catching his breath.

"How are you not hard by now?"

"Asexual, remember? But once we get touching, things'll change." Alex swallowed nervously. Doyle was bigger than him. He wondered how it would feel.

"That's not what I'm asking." Alex placed a hand on Doyle's stomach, "You can be sexual, but that doesn't mean you actually _feel _that way." The redhead covered the blond's hand, a gentle look on his face.

"I feel like it, Alex. Both physically and mentally. I've waited thirteen years to pay you back. I'm plenty ready." Alex searched his face, trying to see if Doyle really believed in what he was saying, and when he saw nothing to say otherwise, he nodded and pulled his hand away.

"Then give me the big finale, Strawberry." Doyle smiled and leaned up to kiss Alex one more time, knowing he wouldn't be able to manage the feat later. He then moved down and sat between Alex's legs, putting his fingers in his mouth to wet them. He let them circle Alex's hole, causing the ex-spy to whimper in yearning, and then inserted them. He knew to widen the opening to make it less painful on Alex, he learned this from their own first time together, and so he utilized it. Alex moaned and his hips jerked down on Doyle's hand, trying to get more out of it, and suddenly gave a shout when Doyle's fingers grazed a certain area inside. Doyle gave a crafty grin and deliberately avoided the place, taking note of where it was, and Alex gave a growl for how Doyle continued to avoid it. The redhead kissed his stomach.

"Don't worry, you'll get hammered there soon enough." That shut the blond up for the moment. He then whined when Doyle pulled out, having put in at least three fingers before pulling away. He licked his palm and lathered his own cock, giving a hum of pleasure at the feeling. He never touched himself but knew it was necessary this time, not wanting either of them to get hurt, despite Alex's kink. He lifted up Alex's lower body, letting the ex-spy's ass rest on his legs while curling Alex's around himself. One rested around Doyle's waist, the other over his shoulder. He was ready, lifting his cock and putting it to Alex's entrance, and then hesitated. Alex looked down, ready to glare and growl, but stopped when he saw the look on Doyle's face. He loosened his grip on the pillow he'd been holding.

"If you don't wanna do this..." He trailed off. Doyle shook his head.

"It's not that. I just don't wanna hurt you."

"You stretched me a bit, and once you're inside, just wait for me to adjust. Besides, you know I like pain. Things'll be fine." Doyle nodded and did so. Alex gasped and closed his eyes, immersing himself in the feeling. When he was adjusted, he said, "Now." Doyle started to move and Alex gave a call of surprise and pleasure as his prostate was hit. He was lost to pleasure as Doyle hit the area over and over again, getting faster and faster and the redhead himself got lost in the moment. Doyle's hands tightened their grip on Alex's legs as he became fiercer, probably going to leave bruises later, and Alex's hips moved down on Doyle's trying to get hit harder and harder. Doyle, despite being stuck in the haze, did his best trying not to break his fiancé in their throes. His strength gave him the ability to do that, easy as lifting a cup.

Alex came first not too long after, shouting Doyle's name and his sperm sprayed over Doyle's chest, and as his muscles tightened around Doyle's cock, the bigger man also released himself. They twitched and jerked in the grip of their orgasms and calmed down, panting and unable to sit up in the afterglow. Their panting was broken up Alex's laughter.

"God..." he gasped, "I think this might be a bit off, since I'm head-over-heels for you, but you've been the best fuck I've ever had."

"I'm glad." Doyle pulled out, but before he could pull away completely, Alex grabbed his wrist.

"I know this was your payback for what I did for you, but now I want to make you feel good again." A look crossed over Doyle's face, but then it was gone as soon as it had appeared and Alex didn't have time to analyze it. The redhead smiled and nodded, where Alex had him turn over and brace himself against the headboard.

"Really?" asked the redhead.

"Apparently, it's supposed to go deeper if you get it from behind." answered the blond. Doyle grunted, "If you don't want me to do this-"

"No no no, it's okay, just..." Doyle glanced down, "When I was doing this to you, I felt fine. But now, being on the receiving end, I'm just really anxious."

"With everyone going after you?" Doyle nodded, "Then I won't do it."

"I want you to, though." The bigger man turned over to look at Alex, leaning on his elbows, "I've let this haunt me long enough. If we do this again, then I'll still be nervous. I need to get over it."

"Going straight into it isn't the best idea. What if you have a panic attack?" Alex shook his head. Doyle growled.

"I understand that, Alex. I get the risks, the dangers, but I've tried going to counseling for this before. It hasn't helped." He sighed and laid down, letting his head hit the bed, "Please. This is the only way I can see getting over this. You have no idea how much I'm scared of this right now, how I could get hurt, could get _raped_, but I know that's not what's gonna happen. You better than everyone who's tried to take me before." A shiver went down his spine, "Especially Ross." Alex laid beside him.

"Okay. I'll do it." He put a hand on Doyle's chest, "You wanna do it now?" Doyle nodded.

"Are you up for it? I know how you said, because of this hypersexuality thing, you'd want more and more, so do you have the stamina?" Alex smiled.

"I have more than you could imagine. Now, get back against the headboard again. I want you to brace yourself so you don't get hurt." Doyle nodded and resumed the position. He glanced back as Alex moved behind him and held his breath as Alex licked his fingers, wetting them in preparation of what was to happen next. Alex moved a hand to run down the redhead's spine, trying to comfort him, "Relax. Take deep breaths. It'll hurt worse the tighter it is."

"I know, but just do it. I can't calm down any more than I already am." Alex nodded, then inserted his fingers. Doyle's breath hitched and he closed his eyes tightly.

"It's Alex, it's Alex, no one else..." he muttered to himself. The blond paused, unsure if he should go on. Doyle seemed on the edge of a panic attack. He snapped, "Go on already!" Alex moved his fingers, trying to loosen up his fiancé. Doyle took more deep breaths and Alex felt him relax the longer he did it. The redhead did tighten up again when he entered another finger, but it didn't take as long for Doyle to relax again.

"Maybe it's not just because of your near-rape experiences that you're so nervous." Alex reasoned, "Have you had anyone since me?" Doyle shook his head.

"Nope." Suddenly, one of Doyle's hands was holding onto Alex's free wrist, "Hold my hand." Alex did so. He supposed it was a way the bigger man was trying to reassure himself. He winced at the tightness of it but let it be. Doyle needed this.

"We don't-"

"Alex." Doyle looked back again, his eyes showing signs of confidence, "Just give me this. I can take this. I _need_ this. It'll help me get over my fear." Alex believed him, even if the reasoning was flimsy. He took his fingers out and then inserted his cock. Both gave sharp intakes of breath, though Doyle's were part of him starting to hyperventilate. Alex gave cooing sounds of calm, trying to help his lover. He stroked Doyle's sides and had the redhead put his hand back up against the headboard.

"Shh..."

"Ah...ah...ah..." Doyle shook his head, "I...I'm better now. Start moving." The blond gave him a look but did so, slowly. He bit his lip so as not to make any loud noises and accidentally startle Doyle, but the ex-mercenary wasn't having any of it, "You...You can speak, Alex. I don't want you to hold back because of me. This is your night."

"It's no good to me if you're not happy." Alex spoke, giving a muffled moan as he continued to move. Then he touched something strange and raised an eyebrow. His cock brushed it again. He knew this wasn't something that should be in a human body. He asked, "What's-?"

"It's nothing." Doyle snapped out this response and Alex winced. He didn't ask anything else about what he was feeling inside Doyle. He continued to move and eventually forgot about it, getting lost in the pleasure of just being inside the other man again after so long. Doyle had a similar feeling going on, his breath coming more in heated pants than anxious ones and he found himself making sweet moans as well. His breath caught when Alex brushed his prostate and he gave his loudest moan yet. Hopefully no one had overheard them. Doyle didn't want this to end, even if he was a little apprehensive of what was to come. He could feel Alex losing it behind him, even if the blond was being steadier than most. He himself was starting to get to the end of his rope. Unlike Alex, it took a bit to make him come.

"Ah...Almost..." Alex gasped behind him.

"Faster! Harder!" The ex-spy didn't need to be told twice. Doyle cried out as Alex hit his prostate again and again and again, allowing him to feel good in such a way that it nearly took him back into the past. As it was, he came first and then Alex, allowing them both to collapse on the bed and each other. Doyle didn't mind the semen that covered his front, he felt nice. Alex was laughing again.

"You're the best, both giving and taking." Alex hugged him from behind, around the waist. Doyle snorted into a pillow.

"You're not bad, either." He began lifting himself up. Despite his strength, his arms were shaking, and it wasn't completely because of his lack of energy from having sex, "Let me get a towel so that we can clean ourselves up."

"Fat chance." Alex buried his face into Doyle's back, not caring that his fiancé was covered in sweat, "Too tired." Doyle turned his head and gave the smaller man a look.

"You told me you had plenty of stamina left. Where'd it all go?"

"Into you." Alex laughed, even as Doyle gave him a gentle smack on the head. He eventually let the redhead go, pulling out and laying on the bed in such a way that Doyle couldn't help but pause to stare at him. Alex grinned.

"You still sure you wanna clean us up?" Doyle blinked, then gave Alex a dark look.

"Stop distracting me with your sexiness." Alex's chuckling followed Doyle as he went into the bathroom. He grabbed one of the towels hanging out for those who take showers and glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked like a sexy wreck, as he had so many years ago, but with shorter hair and a more worn look to his face. He wiped down his front and ran a hand through his hair. He'd need to keep an eye on himself for the next month, but he'd gone through with it, and he was sure it'd been worth it. He turned to leave the room, glancing at himself one more time. He shouldn't keep Alex waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked the blond as the redhead returned and handed him a clean towel, "Admiring yourself in the mirror?"

"Maybe a little." Doyle admitted.

"If you want someone to admire you, just ask me to do it instead of yourself." Alex kissed his neck, "I'll admire you no matter what."

"Thanks, sweetcheeks." Doyle kissed him on the head, "And thanks for doing that. I think I feel a lot better after forcing myself to get fucked."

"Maybe." Alex cleaned himself and threw the towel in the floor, "I mean, facing your fear is a good thing to do, but I'm just saying..."

"You don't think I went about it in the right way?" Doyle finished. Alex shrugged. That was as good as a nod. Doyle shrugged back, "I can understand that, but thank you for going through it with me. You're still the best."

"No prob." Alex threw off their dirty sheets to take to the laundry downstairs in the morning. They still had the mattress and at least one piece of cover, though it was still cold outside and they were naked. They could make this work, "Ready for bed?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." They laid down. Alex cuddled into Doyle's side and both quickly fell asleep despite the cold.

* * *

Doyle blinked open his eyes. Sunlight shined through the window and birds sang. However, as he turned over to look at Alex, he froze when he realized Alex wasn't there.

_Nononono-_ His autophobia was beginning to act up, causing him to become lightheaded and panicked with fear, _He can't do this to me, not again-!_ Doyle whimpered, eyes glancing around. He couldn't see Alex anywhere, _Where is he, where is he-?!_

"Doyle?" Alex stepped out of the bathroom to see his fiancé seized by panic and immediately went over, trying to calm him down, "Look at me, Doyle!"Instantly the redhead's wide sapphire eyes shot to him, "Repeat after me: 5, 21, 84, 36, 7, 12."

"F-five..." Alex encouraged Doyle and slowly, the ex-mercenary calmed down. Eventually, when he was calm enough, Doyle wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Don't do that to me." Doyle growled, angry yet fearful, "Don't make me think you left again, even if it was an accident. No matter what, just wake me up to tell me where you're going." Alex rubbed Doyle's back soothingly.

"I promise I won't. I'm sorry. It was only a bathroom break." Things were quiet for a moment before Doyle finally let go and they sat on the bed together. Alex had pulled on some pants before going to the bathroom and so was the only one clothed, even partially. His hand rested on the small of Doyle's back, not wanting the other to panic again.

"What was that?" he asked, "I can understand how you don't want me to leave again, but that wasn't just fear, was it?" Doyle shook his head.

"Autophobia, fear of being alone. I...I got it when you left me the first time and it just comes and goes these days. That's why I tried not getting attached to anyone after you, so I wouldn't be stricken by it." Doyle looked at Alex, "And what was that trick you pulled, with the numbers?" Alex smiled.

"It's something I learned to help me deal with my own panic attacks sometimes. The brain, it can't panic and process numbers out of order at the same time." Doyle nodded.

"Makes sense." He gave Alex a kiss on the forehead, "I was glad to do that last night, to give you back what you gave me." He smiled slyly, "And getting a little gift at the end was nice."

"About that..." Immediately Doyle dropped his happier face for a more serious one.

"It's nothing." he said, "Don't ask any more about it." Alex was silent. He'd been a bit drunk on his emotions the night before and wasn't sure if he'd heard Doyle right, but he knew what he felt. And if Doyle really was asking him not to question it, then he wouldn't. That didn't mean he wouldn't investigate for himself, though.

"Okay." Alex leaned against him, "Love you." Doyle softened.

"Love you too." He wrapped an arm around the ex-spy, keeping him close. Alex winced at the strength of the one-armed hug but didn't say anything, knowing Doyle was trying to reassure himself. He leaned into Doyle's side to help the bigger man feel better. Something suddenly occurred to Doyle and he wondered if he should ask. He did so anyway, just to reassure himself.

"After me...did you ever take anyone else? I mean, with your hypersexuality and all, it seems like you'd wanna fuck everyone you could."

"Never." Alex's response was immediate, "As much as I wanted to, I didn't want to do it. It'd make me feel like I just threw you away like everyone else and I couldn't do that. I love you too much, even if it was just your memory I was keeping intact."

"Oh Alex..." Doyle sighed and buried his head in Alex's hair. He wanted to say that Alex was wrong, even if it would hurt, but he knew Alex wouldn't listen, so he didn't say another word.

* * *

It had become one of those days where Doyle didn't want to leave the bed. However, Alex was in the opposite mood, wanting to leave and just get around. That didn't mean he was going to leave Doyle behind, even as the redhead said it was fine.

"You don't have to treat me like a doll." Doyle sighed. Alex rested a hand on his chest, looking down at him.

"I know, but it reminds me too much of what happened before. I don't wanna leave you alone again like that." Doyle blew some air up at his hair, playing with it a little. Alex smiled at the gesture.

"I get that." Doyle met his eyes, "But I'm not worried."

"This is supposed to be our honeymoon, though. Being together." Doyle sat up, leaning against the headboard, and Alex tilted his head, curious.

"But you're not in the mood to sit still. I can see that. I'm not in the mood to leave the hotel." This made Alex think.

"Maybe...maybe you don't have to leave the hotel. We could just head to the bar and just look around." Doyle rolled his eyes.

"Sure, but don't get fucking drunk like you did last time."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alex gave him a kiss on the cheek. Doyle smiled and allowed the ex-spy to take his hand and lead him out of the room. They headed down a few levels to the lounge/bar and Alex made sure that people who seemed like they'd be interested in them knew that neither was available. And for those that thought they could get away with it, they were either ignored or scared off. This reminded them of the barnight they had days ago, but not as crowded, so they weren't as nervous. As they relaxed, Alex observed Doyle whenever he wasn't looking out for them, and saw how he just seemed so...so _worn_. It made Alex frown. His fiancé was supposed to be happy, not ancient.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Doyle glanced up from the book he'd brought along to read.

"Is- Are you okay?" The ex-mercenary blinked.

"Sure, why?"

"You don't seem like you're having any fun." Doyle shrugged.

"I'm okay. We've had time together and I've been loving it. It's...it's been a long time since I've been able to have a vacation. I don't even know if I've ever had one before." That made Alex sad.

"How do you not know if you've had a vacation before?"

"I've always had to survive on my own somehow. I never had any money or time for myself. The last time I can imagine having a vacation was when I lost my parents."

"Does that make vacations bad for you?" Doyle shook his head.

"No. I'm fine, Al. Don't worry about me." The blond couldn't help it, though. After a while, they went back to their room and spent some time watching TV together. Alex stroked a hand through Doyle's hair as he sat against the headboard, the bigger man's head resting against the ex-spy's chest. Doyle knew this could be a perfect time to tell Alex what was bothering him, including his last secret, but he didn't dare to.

_I need to tell him, but not now._ Doyle closed his eyes from the petting, _Not now._

* * *

It was time to return home. They hadn't taken much, and so it didn't take long for them to pack up and take the Griffon home. Doyle would've taken his own jet but had decided to mess with Doc by taking the smaller jet. Alex hadn't argued, only with the one comment, "Have your shits and giggles. You're gonna regret it later."

"Says you." Doyle had responded. He was now flying them home as Alex sat in the back, looking out the window. Doyle didn't bother him until they were minutes away.

"You have a good time?" he asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. It was great." He didn't sound completely into the answer, however, but Doyle didn't press. Alex had been a little off since their talk in the lounge. The redhead didn't blame him.

"We're almost home. Do you think they managed to survive without us?"

"Maybe." Alex shrugged, "Doc's still gonna kill you when he gets his hands on you, though."

"But I didn't damage the Griffon, so he shouldn't hurt me too much." Doyle glanced over his shoulder, "And aren't you supposed to be protecting me?"

"Nah." Alex sat back and crossed his hands behind his head, "Besides, you'll be fine." Doyle raised an eyebrow.

"At this rate, you'll let me get beat up who-knows how many times before the wedding. Maybe we should call it off instead." Alex kicked the back of Doyle's chair. The redhead chuckled, "Kidding!" He could feel Alex's glare at his head, "Yeah, I get it, bad joke." Alex continued to glare and Doyle decided to land soon or Alex would glare his head off. The Griffon's controls easily responded to his touch and landed perfectly in the Vehicle Bay, where they got out and grabbed their stuff. As they started back towards the doors that would lead them into the rest of the house, they were met with an interesting sight. Komodo ran by, his head stuck in a large peanut butter jaw as he hissed, probably asking for help. Doyle and Alex watched as the lizard ran, his head hitting into a door frame before making it through a door.

"...I'm not even gonna ask." Doyle spoke. Alex nodded. They went on their way.

"I don't think they did too well on their own, if that's just the start of things." Alex mused.

"Yeah, but Komodo's Komodo. I'm sure the others are better off."

"And I think you'll eat your words." Eventually, the met with Zon, of all creatures, who seemed to be avoiding her nest for some reason.

"What are you doing here, Jurassic?" Doyle rubbed her head. She trilled at the petting, then gave them a pitying look and pointed out of one of the windows where she had been looking. Outside was the area where her nest used to be. It seemed people were trying to put it back in place, as it was hanging from a small crane, still mostly intact as it was hoisted up.

"Did you get hit by a big storm or something?" Alex asked. Zon only gave a sad caw and watched as her nest was being put back into place. They left her be, not sure what else to do. They were a bit more wary about what they'd come up on next. They had every right to be wary.

"...Your family is insane, Doyle."

"Yeah, I know." They were looking in to the living room, where many things were trashed as if a hurricane had gone through, and there was paint everywhere. They were just about to leave when Doc entered the room from the other side and noticed them.

"Oh, You're home early."

"We were gone two weeks. This is the same day of the week we left." Alex pointed out, "Major Disaster Underreaction much?" Doc rubbed his face tiredly.

"Please don't remind me." he sighed.

"Is this what happens when I'm not here? Really? I'm missing out on a lot!" Doyle added.

"You shut up and let the man mourn his home." Doc chuckled at their antics. It felt like a relief.

"A storm hit us a few days ago and caused a lot of chaos, mostly for Zon." Doc explained, "Not Zak's fault this time, thankfully."

"And the paint?" asked Alex.

"Zak." The couple nodded. That was all the clarification they needed.

"Well, Professor, if you need help cleaning things up, we're here to help." said Doyle.

"Good. I was gonna ask you anyway after you stole the Griffon, so this gives me the perfect chance to use it."

"What?!"

"I told you he was gonna get you back for that." Alex said.

"Shut up." Doyle grunted. Doc couldn't help but laugh a little at them. Even if he and Doyle didn't get along and Alex's past terrified him, for some reason, the combination of the two always made things better.

* * *

Francis watched as Doyle worked on repairs under Doc's (and Alex's) supervision. He wasn't getting out of this until everything was fixed, though he was given breaks. Francis had honestly felt lonely, even with the Saturdays around him, and now that the couple had returned, he felt more secure and less alone. For some reason, their presence, especially Doyle's, comforted him. He still couldn't understand it. He was also completely comfortable with their relationship, much to his surprise. He'd never quite figured out how he loved others or how he viewed things, but it seemed homosexuality didn't bother him. It didn't seem to bother the Saturdays either, though that could just be from how Doyle was part of their family and they loved him regardless. But then again, you had to consider Alex, and with the exception of Drew's overprotectiveness for Doyle and slight jealousy, there had been no issues.

_Why must this family be so weird?_ he thought. He was taken out of his thoughts when he saw that Doyle had been given a break and was coming his way, and so Francis hid. He had no idea why he had, but he did and watched from the shadows as Doyle walked by. The redhead was grumbling about a bathroom break and the ex-agent knew he shouldn't pay any mind to it, but his instincts said otherwise. He went by them and followed Doyle to the bathroom, but stayed out of sight and just listened. Instead of just going straight to the toilet, there was some rustling and ripping, as if the redhead was opening a package instead of using the bathroom and then went about his business. He didn't come out until a little longer than usual, and before he did, Francis overheard him make a few remarks.

"Good. It's nothing but a late period. Damn periods…" Francis waited until Doyle left the bathroom before heading inside, a little curious. He put on his gloves and dug through the trash for a moment before finding a small box. Picking it up, he found it to be a pregnancy test, and judging from how it was filled with three used tests, Francis knew what was going on. He didn't say anything, though, just put the box back in the trash and covered it up again. He hadn't heard anyone say anything about Doyle concerning this, so he wouldn't mention it to anyone.

Doyle would probably rage at the Gray Men if he knew his medical condition was on-file. Best not to tell him and avoid a lot of messy fighting. Francis tried to banish the moment from his mind but it wouldn't go away, so he decided to distract himself by convincing a grounded Zak to listen to music with him. The tanned boy would have no choice to agree and Francis would infect him with awesome punk music. This was going to be great.

* * *

_**To end this, there are two things I want to mention: 1) Doyle is NOT transgender. 2) This is realistic, NOT magic. This is to help clear up some theories you guys might be having after this story.**_


End file.
